Temptation
by mdime
Summary: A Midway post-ep. He’s considering another shower, just because he can, weighing that option against a run, because he hasn’t been able to really stretch his legs – or do much of anything, really, for weeks -- when the door slides open and Rodney walks in


**Title: **Temptation

**Rating: **R

**Pairing: **McKay/Sheppard

**Spoilers: **S4 Midway

**Word Count:** 650

**Summary: **A _Midway_ post-ep. _He's considering another shower, just because he can, weighing that option against a run, because he hasn't been able to really stretch his legs – or do much of anything, really, for weeks -- when the door slides open and Rodney walks in._

**Disclaimer:** If you had yourself a quantum mirror, perhaps you'd find a universe where SGA belonged to me. Alas, this one isn't it.

Being stuck on the _Daedalus_ is marginally better than being stuck on a puddlejumper, mostly due to the fact that John knew they were actually going _towards_ somewhere, rather than drifting in the void between galaxies. Still, he's only too happy to set foot on Atlantis once more, even if it does mean a debriefing that will go on for roughly forever.

They let them shower first, and eat, and then the meeting does go on – and on and on – until eventually everyone seems satisfied and Col. Carter tells them the SGC needs the written reports in two days time. The midway group is given the rest of the day off (what's left of it, anyway), which means that John finds himself standing in his room with nothing at all to do.

He's considering another shower, just because he can, weighing that option against a run, because he hasn't been able to really stretch his legs – or do much of anything, really, for _weeks_ -- when the door slides open and Rodney walks in.

There's a moment where they just stare at each other, John on one side of the room and Rodney the other. Then Rodney lifts his chin, and John smirks, and suddenly they're tearing at their clothes.

John's fingers fumble open several of the buttons on his shirt before he gives up, pulling it roughly over his head. His undershirt follows, and he has a brief moment of envy, watching Rodney easily toe out of his shoes before he moves to tackle his own laces, loosening the boots enough to pull them off and moving on to his belt. Pants and boxers are off in one motion, and he gets his socks as he steps out of them.

When he straightens up Rodney's there, and he loses the next several minutes in lust and desperation. He wants to kiss everywhere, to touch everywhere, to memorize the taste and feel and smell of Rodney. It's been too long.

They're racing towards completion already, unable to hold back even if they'd wanted to. Their bodies slide slickly together, Rodney pulling John down even closer, John fully on top of him and still not enough. John reaches a hand between them, grasping both their cocks together and he shudders, or Rodney does, and then his world whites out in pleasure.

Later, they exchange lazy kisses, Rodney carding his fingers through John's hair absentmindedly as John trails fingers along Rodney's skin, continuing his earlier explorations.

"You know," John remarks, "that was always a fantasy of mine."

"Fantastic sex?"

"You, me, a jumper…nothing but time on our hands."

"Mmm. That's a fantasy I can get behind."

"Interestingly enough, Kavanagh never figured into my plans."

Rodney wrinkles his nose, disgusted, and John laughs, pressing a quick kiss to the other man's mouth before snuggling in closer.

"I'm sorry I locked you out."

"Not as sorry as I'll make you."

"Yeah, I…probably deserve that. But I couldn't exactly lock you in with me."

"Sure you could have."

John rolls his eyes. "Rodney…"

"Okay, okay. Marines. I get that. But still."

"Hey, I opened the doors at night."

"So instead of being trapped with incompetent scientists and jarheads in half a jumper, I was trapped with incompetent scientists and jarheads in a _whole_ jumper. Big improvement."

"You had me," John points out.

"Fine. Incompetent scientists, jarheads, and a flyboy. Happy now?"

"You know that quote, 'I can resist everything except temptation?'"

Rodney looks at him as if he's just figured something out, and because the man's a genius, John figures that he probably has. The extended stay in the jumper had driven him _crazy_, yes, but it wasn't just because of the inactivity.

Rodney smirks, hints of a true grin tugging at the corners. "And where have you found temptation?"

John kisses him, bare brushes of lips sliding seamlessly into deep, lush kisses as he pulls Rodney firmly onto him.

"As if you don't know."


End file.
